vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tagamiya Mia
Summary Tagamiya Mia is a first year middle school student. She serves as a supporter in Kaya's party using her wind and earth magic. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Tagamiya Mia Origin: Boku wa Isekai de Fuyo Mahou to Shoukan Mahou wo Tenbin ni Kakeru Age: 13 Gender: Female Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Invisibility, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Resistance to Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Magicians can grant resistances to their respective elements) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can kill Hobgoblins which can tank her Whirlwind magic that creates a tornado, which requires this much energy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Lightning Wolves which can move at the speed of lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: A staff Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Earth Bound:' Earth magic that can control the plants on the ground and use it to tie up the enemy’s’ legs. *'Stone Bullet:' Earth magic which fires stones at his opponent. *'Heat Metal:' Magic which creates a ray of dark red light that shots out from her palm, hitting her opponents weapon causing them to drop it. *'Smog:' Rank 1 wind magic that creates fog in the surroundings. *'Sleeping Song:' Rank 1 wind magic which can cause an enemy to fall asleep. *'Air Blast:' Magic which uses strong wind to restrict the enemy’s’ movement. *'Soft Landing:' Magic which reduces landing speed. *'Silent Field:' Magic that is cast on a person or an object. It can create a space where no sound will leak out. *'Earth Pit:' Rank 3 earth magic that digs a hole in the ground. The effect is a 3m radius, and its depth can reach 5m. *'Rampage Plant:' Magic which is able to make plants go crazy, becoming a vicious carnivore, attacking its surroundings indiscriminately. *'Path Wall:' Rank 4 earth magic that can open a hole on a wall. *'High Jump:' Rank 2 wind magic that can greatly increase jumping power, as long as there is no weight on the body. *'Invisibility:' Rank 3 wind magic that can turn a person invisible. *'Lightning:' Wind magic which creates a lightning strike. *'Sonic Edge:' Rank 2 wind magic that uses wind to release a wind blade. *'Control Wind:' Rank 3 wind magic that is able to control airflow. *'Fly:' Rank 4 wind magic which allows the user to fly. *'Whirlwind:' Rank 4 wind magic that can create a tornado. *'Wind Walk:' Rank 5 wind magic that allows the user to run in the air like being on the ground. *'Dark Sphere:' Rank 4 wind magic that summons darkness itself. *'Stone Bind:' Rank 4 earth magic that is used on stones. Stones which are casted with Stone Bind are very sticky. *'Poison Smog:' Rank 5 wind magic that creates poison smoke. This venomous poison will corrode the skin once contact is made. If a normal human is in the smog for about 15 seconds, then he will die. *'Refraction:' Rank 5 wind magic which creates an illusion. *'Whisper Sound:' Rank 3 wind magic that can talk with a faraway target. *'Electric Stun:' Rank 7 wind magic that creates an electric strike that travels through the enemy’s entire body, numbing them for an instant. *'Gravity:' Rank 7 wind magic that increases the weight of an opponent over ten-fold. *'Reverse Gravity:' Rank 7 wind magic that has the effect of creating a space that is completely different from gravity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Heat Users Category:Plant Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Healers Category:Sleep Users Category:Sound Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Humans Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Illusionists Category:Isekai Characters Category:Boku wa Isekai de Fuyo Mahou to Shoukan Mahou wo Tenbin ni Kakeru